Leila and Sirriah: Marauder's Daughter
by Ally.in.Imagineland
Summary: This story takes place when Remus, Nymphadora and Sirius's Daughters Leila Lunadora Lupin and Sirriah Jaylee Black travel through Hogwarts as best friends. Takes place after the war starting with the epilogue scene in DH. From Leila's POV. -ON HOLD-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi this is my first fan fiction ever so just bare with me and if there is anything I need to fix please comment! I really would like your opinions! Thanks for reading! This story is dedicated to my best friend Kendra Leann

Disclaimer- I own nothing other that Leila Lunadora Lupin and Sirriah Jaylee Black. I also own the plot of the story. But all the other characters are J.K's.

Chapter 1-

I just entered the platform with my trolley that had my trunk and owl Sapphire. I saw my cousin Scorpius along with my cousins Draco and Astoria. I walked a little farther with my trunk and I saw the Weasley's. Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey, George, Niki, Louis, Roxy, Molly, Lucy and Fred. I continued on my way down the platform. There I saw them. My godfather Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and the kids. Uncle Harry was talking to Al. Then I heard James yell about Vic and my older brother snogging! Hahaha he was so gonna get it later! I felt some one grab my arm and turned around.

"Sirriah! Gosh you scared me! I was looking all over for you! Who are you here with?" I asked my best friend Sirriah Jaylee Black.

"Leila! Its good to see you" she said as she pulled me into a hug. " I'm here with Andie. What about you?" she asked. Sirrah was exactly like her dead father Sirius. She had long shaggy black hair that reached her waist, her father's grey eyes that had laughter in them. He had his smile too. Basically she was a female version of her father.

"I'm here with Teddy. He went off to see his girlfriend off according to Jamsie." I replied. Like Sirriah, I looked exactly like my father. I had his long sandy blonde hair that reached my lower back and bright blue eyes. I have features from mother too! Like when I'm mad my eyes and hair change color.

" WHAT! Teddy, sit in my room, study and have no fun Teddy has a girlfriend?" I rolled my eyes at her statement since Teddy and I both inherited that shy quietness from my dad.

" Ha-Ha very funny." She smirked. " Yes its Vic! I can't wait to pick on her for it!" Just then the train rang signaling all students to get on. I quickly grabbed my things and said good-bye to Harry and Ginny and got on the train, Sirriah right behind me.

We found a compartment and put our stuff up top. A few minutes later Vic, James, Al and Rose joined us.

" Hey Leila, Sirriah! How was you guys' summers?" Vic asked "Mine was great. I got a boyfriend." She said blushing.

"Oh yes, We know all about you little romance with my older cousin Victoire Lis Weasley. And we also know that you happened to be snogging him." she blushed even more of a Weasley blush when Sirriah said that.

"Anyway are you guys excited for your first year?" Vic asked.

" I know I am. Mum and Dad bought me Hogwarts: A History! I've already read half of it!" Rosie spoke up.

"Gosh Rosie you just like Aunt Hermione. My dad bought me a racing broom for the team this year!" James said

"I'm nervous. I hope I get to stay with you guys in the same house, and I hope I'm not in Slytherin! But I probably won't be with what dad told me." Al said.

" Gosh Al. You'll be fine." Sirriah said.

While this conversation was going on I was barely paying attention. I was too busy thinking about how I wonder if my parents were proud of me and I wished they could have been there to see me off. My mum and dad were murdered in the Battle of Hogwarts. Sirriah's Dad was killed in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. She doesn't take her parents death because she knows that he died fighting for a good cause. She's stronger than me. I know they died for a good cause but I still don't understand why they had to leave me.

My thoughts were interrupted by Sirriah saying "Leila are you ok? You seem to be a million miles away from here."

" Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking about mum and dad." Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. They knew how hard I took their deaths.

"Leila I want you to know that your mum and dad love you very much and are so proud of you. Just like My mum and dad." Al told me.

"Yeah I know. I have to go get changed." I said quietly and got up and left.

I walked out of the compartment and down the hall. I stopped at the wall and slid down it. I just started crying and wiping away the tears. All of a sudden I felt a pair of strong arms around me. I immediately knew who it was. It was James. He was always there for me. He was one of my closest friends. The only person who knew me better was Sirriah. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started sobbing. He just sat their comforting me. We just sat there for about an hour and I just cried. I finally stopped crying.

"I'm sorry. You probably think that I'm a big baby for crying over my dead parents." I said.

" Leila Lunadora Lupin! Don't say that! I could never imagine my life without my parents. You have every reason to be upset. I'm here for you though." James said.

" What will I ever do without you Jamsie!" I asked.

" Well you wouldn't be able to go on!" He said in his usual arrogant manor. That earned him a slap on the back of the head while I laughed. He was exactly like his namesake. "I better go get changed. I'll be back in a few minutes." I told him smiling.

He smiled back and walked away. I changed quickly, put my hair into two braids and went back to my compartment.

Right away I was enveloped into a hug from Sirriah. She really was my best friend and knew exactly what I was feeling.

Just then the train stopped. We stepped off and began the journey to Hogwarts to the first time in out lives.

_Here goes nothing, _I thought.

A/N: Well there you have it. My first chapter of my first fan fiction ever. Just wanted to let you know that Lis in French means Lily! Please Review to help me become a better author!

Love and Kisses,

Little-Miss-Marauder


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Pretty Please with a Badger on top REVIEW! Thank You!

Disclaimer- I only own Leila Lunadora and Sirriah Jaylee! Everything else goes to J.K.

Chapter 2-

The doors to the Great Hall opened up. Everyone's eyes were on us. I could see Sirriah skipping ahead of me. How could she be so calm? I could feel the butterflies like they were ganging up on me and purposely making me feel like I was going to pass out in front of everybody. I saw Vic, Fred, Lucy and James and the Gryffindor Table. All Weasley's and Potters went to Gryffindor.

I could go to any of the houses. My Gramma was a Slytherin, my Mummy was a Huffelpuff, My Daddy was a Gryffindor and I am always told that I have the brains of a Ravenclaw. I was hoping to go like my Dad into Gryffindor because it would make me feel like I belonged.

The first few names were called but I wasn't paying attention. I heard "Black, Sirriah" get called and I snapped my head up in time to see her skip off to the hat. On her way I heard she greeted Professor McGonagall by "Minnie" all the Potters and I smirked because that's what our fathers(or grandfathers) called her when they were in school.

The hat went on her head for a moment and then I heard…_"Gryffindor!" _throughout the whole Great Hall. The table went wild when Sirriah went to join Vic, and James.

After Jaylee was called Lilac Brown was put into Huffelpuff. I started laughing after what Hermione told me about Lavender while they were in school!

More names were called and they finally got to "Lupin, Leila" I walked up nervously to the hat and turned to the crowd. "Before I get sorted," I said. "I would like to say that I can take no responsibility for the injuries or embarassment from any of the next generation of Marauders for the next 7 years. Thank You." I smiled and looked around. All the students were just confused, some of the teachers looked fearful remembering the original Marauders. I looked up at Professor McGonagall and saw she was trying to keep a stern face but was failing. She put the hat upon my head.

"_My oh my, Mr. Lupin and Miss Tonks' daughter. This will be interesting. Lets see….you are very loyal. But Huffelpuff doesn't seem to suit you. Definitely not Slytherin. Your too kind to go there._" " Ummm thank you?" I replied. _"You have the brains to go to Ravenclaw, though I think that another house would suit you better…..GRYFFINDOR!" _The hat yelled. I smiled the brightest smile ever and sat down next to James. He gave me a hug and then we waited for Al and Rose to get called.

After me was my dear cousin Scorpius. I was surprised when the hat suddenly yelled _"Ravenclaw" _but I was happy for him because he is very intelligent. I clapped the loudest when he walked over to the table. I knew that Draco and Astoria would be proud because he is so smart!

Still more kids came through and the next called up was " Potter, Albus" Al walked up slowly and I could see him muttering to himself. Probably worried about being in Slytherin. After five minutes the hat finally yelled _"Gryffindor!" _I saw the relief on his face. Just like the rest of us. I know I was worried and so was Jaylee.

"Scamander, Lorcan" and " Scamander, Lysander" Luna's sons were put into Ravenclaw with Scorpius. Many more names were called that we knew.

As we neared the end, "Wealsey, Dominique" was announced. She hopped up the steps and put on the hat. Almost as soon as it was on her head it said _"Gryffindor!" _Of course all of them would be put into Gryffindor It was like the Weasley house.

What surprised me was when Rose and Molly were put into Ravenclaw. It makes sense since their both super smart but its going to be hard without them. But we will still see them!

The sorting finished and McGonagall stood up and gave her speech and told us to dig in. All the food was put out in front of us.

The Weasley/Potter/Lupin/Black clan sat together and talked. It was Lucy, Vic, Sirriah, and Al on one side and Fred, Dom, James and Me on the other side. They were all talking about how they were happy that they were in Gryffindor.

All I could care about is how there was something that connected me with my parents. It made me feel so proud.

After we finished we were sent up to our dorms. I shared a dorm with Dom, Sirriah, and Neville Longbottom's oldest daughter Alice. We saw all our clothes in our trunks, ready to put in the dressers that were ready for us. We spent about an hour putting away our clothes and just talking since we already knew each other. It was 8:30 when we finished so we just put on our pajama's and just hung out talking and we painted each others nails. I sat at one of the desk's that were there and I took out my favorite sapphire ink, a snowy white quill, and new parchment. I wrote a letter to Teddy, Harry & Ginny and Gramma Andie-

_Teddy, _

_I've only been at Hogwarts a few hours and I already love it! __I got sorted into Gryffindor like Dad. I just love looking into the common room knowing that he was once there and that he really lived. It is a bit of proof for me. There was a place in the corner of the common room that says Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs were here! Did you see it when you were here? I know I should tell Dom, Vic, Al, James, or Sirriah but I just can't so I'm telling you instead. It scares me to go into the Great Hall knowing that it was where our dead parents lay after the battle. I'm sure it will just take some time but I'm sure I'll get over it eventually. I have to get going because I have to get to sleep soon since we have classes in the morning. I love you! Write back soon_

_Love,_

_Leila Lunadora Lupin_

_P.S.- So I heard about you and Vic from James and you haven't heard the last of it! Just wait until Christmas break!_

_Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny and Lily, _

_Well I made it here perfectly ok! I made sure that both Al and James behaved! Nothing was broken or blown up on the way here! Wait until you find out what house Rosie is in! I just wanted to let you know that I got sorted into Gryffindor like Daddy! Lily your gonna love it here! It's so magical! I can't wait to start classes tomorrow! Remind me again when are you coming for another seminar Uncle Harry? Also did you know about my brother and Vic? Oh he is so getting a piece of my mind when I come for break! I have to get going now. I sent you guys and Lily my love. Write back soon!_

_Love,_

_Leila Lunadora Lupin_

_Gramma Andie, _

_Don't worry I'm here safe and sound. I got enough to eat and I unpacked all my clothes! I know your dying to know what house I got sorted into, so I better tell you before you explode. I GOT INTO GRYFFINDOR! I am so happy to be in Daddy's old house! I felt so bad because when I unpacked I forgot my photo album. Would you mind sending it to me? I really need it! It's really late so I better get going now. Write back as soon as you get this._

_Love, _

_Leila Lunadora Lupin_

I figured I would send them in the morning when Sapphire came to say hello at breakfast. It was getting late so all of us girls got into bed and turned out the lights. I pulled the curtains around me and opened my locked that had a picture of my Mum and Dad. " I love you guys and I hope your proud of me and Teddy. I miss you everyday. I got into Gryffindor just like you Dad. Good Night." I told them as the tears started to fall. I closed the locket and laid down in the covers. I went to bed that night wondering what Hogwarts had in store for me.

A/N: That's the second chapter! Please let me know what I can do to improve my writing!

Love and Kisses,

Little-Miss-Marauder


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Sorry I haven't been writing in a while. School has been really busy. My teachers are already starting to prepare us for regents! Its November! But anyway here you are!

Disclaimer- Do you really think I would be writing on a fan fiction site if I owned them. Nope because they would have their own series.

Chapter 3-

The next morning I woke up and groggily rolled over to look at my alarm clock. It read 5:30. I got up and took a hot shower. I put on my uniform after having brushed and dried my hair. I had slipped on my black MaryJanes and made sure I had my locket on.

Moving on to the next task of my day, I had to wake up Sirriah. Boy was that a job Sirriah hated mornings more than she hated following the rules at that was saying something. I looked over to the clock and saw that it was already 6:15.

"SIRRIAH JAYLEE BLACK! GET YOUR BUTT UP NOW!" I yelled. Sirriah sat straight up and started grumbling about how it was to early. She still got up. I'm actually the only one that can get her up.

After she had finished taking a shower and getting ready, with her shaggy hair all in her face(boy does it but me.), we grabbed our bags and headed downstairs.

In the common room all of the Potter/Weasley clan was sitting in a corner since breakfast didn't start until seven. We walked over and sat down, me next to James and Sirriah next to me.

"Oh Jaaaamsie." I said using my sweetest voice ever. "Have I told you how much I love you!" I was the only one who could get away with calling him that.

"What do you want?" He asked in his normal cocky tone.

"Well could you please please please do my hair?" I asked.

He sighed and motioned me to sit in front of him. He started to put my hair into two French braids.

It may seem weird that he knows how to braid but he grew up with Vic, Lucy, Roxy, Dom, Me, Sirrah, Rosie, Alice and Lily. He only had Teddy, Al, Fred, Louis and Hugo. So of course Vic taught him how to braid for when he played with us.

He finished after about 10 minutes.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I told him as we were walking out of the common room to head to breakfast.

"Yeah, well your lucky your cute and you hairs easy to work with unlike shaggy head over here." He smirked.

"Oi! Don't insult the hair mate! It come from my Dad! And if I remember correctly weren't you named after him….James Sirius?" She responded.

"Bloody Hell! Shut up!" He said as he was eating. I made a face.

"James your almost as bad a Sirriah." I told him.

Just then I heard laughter behind me. We all turned to see Professor McGonagall standing behind me.

"If I do remember correctly Miss Lupin, you children are sitting exactly in the same place as the Marauders sat. And I do remember your father always commenting on James and Sirius's eating habits." She said with a smile.

My whole face lit up.

"Well you know what they say Minnie, The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Sirriah said.

Professor McGonagall just chuckled and walked away.

Hearing that comment meant so much to me.

Just then the owl post came. Sapphire came by and nipped lovingly at my hand. I tied the letters on and said "Take these to Gramma Andie, Teddy, and Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny please."

She hooted as a response and flew away. I then got back into the conversation. They were talking about quidditch. _Of course. _I thought.

"So James, are you going to try out for the team?" I head Vic ask. She was captain this year.

"Duh Cuz. I am going to be your star Chaser." He told her. I rolled my eyes.

"Well James. What you forgot is the whole Potter/ Weasley clan is on the team. It's true. Victoire was Captain and Seeker. Fred is a beater. James and Lucy are chasers. Roxy is Keeper. Teddy was the other beater. But now he's gone along with the third chaser Josh Wood. They were holding tryouts soon. Vic said that they would probably get a 7th year as chaser and beater because she knew next year Sirriah and I were trying out. Eventually Dom will take my place and I will become Seeker. Al does the commenting since he doesn't want to be on the team. He will also be an alternate player.

Our head of Houses came by and started handing out our timetables. Professor Longbottom got to us.

"Why Hello everyone!" He told us.

"Hi Neville!" We replied. We all call him Neville outside of class. He smiled.

"Ok lets get on with the boring schedule stuff. Vic lets see here you are all N.E.W.T. level courses. I will be seeing you later. Ah now we have Roxy, Lucy, Fred and James all O.W.L Level. I will be seeing you all as well! Ah here are all our newbies. Al, Dom, Sirriah, and Leila" He said while smiling. "You guys are all taking the required first year classes. I will see you later this week. Well hope you have a good first day! Bye kids."

"Bye Neville." We replied.

"Well what do you guys have?" I asked the other first years.

"Umm Potions with Professor Slughorn I can't believe he's still here, DADA with Professor Zabini, Transfiguration with Professor Jones, and Charms with Professor Flitwick." Al said.

"Dido." The rest of us said.

"Well we better get going if were going to make it on time." I told them.

"Yeah." Dom said. We all stood up.

"Bye Jamsie. Thanks for the Hair." I told him as I kissed his cheek. "Bye Vic, Fred, Lu, and Roxy!"

We started down to the dungeons for our first lesson ever.

When we got there the doors were closed. We sat down on the ground and just started chatting.

The door opened as more kids started walking. Professor Slughorn came out.

"Come in. Come in. Do tell me your name on your way in." He said. We all got into a line with us at the front.

"Albus Potter sir." Al said while shaking his hand.

"Ah Harry's second oldest. Well lets see how much you are like your brother." He told Al with a smile.

"Dominique Weasley Professor." Dom told him.

"Ah yes Bill's middle child. You sister is most bright." He replied.

"Hello Sluggy! Sirriah Black!" Sirrah told him. I rolled my eyes at her antics. Professor Slughorn froze.

"Oh no. We have a 'James' and a 'Sirus'. This year will be in for trouble. If only we had a 'Remus' and a 'Lily' too. They were the only ones who could keep them somewhat out of trouble."

"That's why I'm here professor." I told him. "Leila Lupin. Otherwise known as the 'Remus' of the group . And 'Lily' will be here in two years, hopefully."

"What do you mean hopefully?" He asked.

"Well along with the Marauders children here. We have the Weasley Twins spawn Fred. Plus Uncle George is Dominique's favorite Uncle. Sir in two years there might not be a school." I replied cheekily.

"Aha. I know who your father and brother are but what about your mother?" He asked.

"You probably know her from the…the…b-battle." I said weakly. I still can't talk about it. "Her name was Tonks. Well Nmyphadora actually but she referred Tonks."

"Ah yes I do remember her. Always had her hair pink. She was so nice. I'm sorry you never got the chance to meet her." He replied solemnly.

"Yes well. I better go find a seat." I said as I walked away. I sat next to Dom. Sirriah was on the other side and on her other side was Al.

We all took out or parchment, ink(my special emerald ink especially used for classes) and quills.

We all waited for the first lesson of the next seven years.

A/N - Well there's chapter 3! Please scroll down a little bit and click the Review button. You know you wanna!

Love and Kisses,

Little-Miss-Marauder


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-Well here's chapter 4. Can you please review! I really need some input! Thanks

Disclaimer- Siriusly! If I owned Harry Potter, all my fave characters would live!

Chapter 4-

Professor Slughorn went up to the front of the class.

"Hello first years. Welcome to Potions. I will be teaching you everything you need to know about potions for the next 7 years. Well for the first lesson we will be looking at chapter 1 in our potions book. Please read it and the answer the questions that are on the board."

All of us scurried to get our books out. I sighed because I knew that Dom would probably end up copying my work and then Sirriah would copy off Al's paper.

I read the chapter, answered the questions and handed it in.

Slowly everyone followed my lead.

Eventually everyone was done and it was time to go.

"For your homework I want a foot summarizing the chapter you just read. I'll see you later this week." He told us as he waved us out.

After we had potions, we had a free period. Our schedule is pretty easy for the whole year. On Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's we have Potions, Defense, Transfiguration and Charms. We also have 2 free periods and lunch. We usually have a double Potions on two out of three of the days so we have time to brew and learn.

On Tuesday's and Thursday's we have History of Magic, Astronomy, Herbology and Flying. We have the same free periods and lunch.

Then on the weekends there are no classes and we're free to roam the castle or do what we please.

After Defense we had a free period. We all headed to the Common Room and sat in our corner. Only James and Roxy joined us.

"So guy's how did you like your first class?" asked Roxy as she got out her homework, we all did.

"Ok I guess. Not to sure about Slughorn." Said Al.

"I don't like him. Their teachers. What we really need to focus on is how were going to start the year with a bang. Since we are Mini Marauders." said Sirriah.

"Of course. You would think about pranks. Well I had this Idea that I'll tell you about later. Classes were ok I guess. I just copied off of Leila's paper." said Dom.

"Yeah, you really shouldn't do that Dom, how will you learn everything you need to if you copy everything." I said quietly.

"Oh Leila. Just focus on what you are excited to do this year." said James.

"Our major curriculum is the Final Battle." I responded.

"Oh." was all he said.

"Yeah, oh. How am I supposed to not be upset if all we do is talk about it. I hate this." I sighed as I leaned onto Dom's shoulder.

"I know you do. But you have us and we will always be here for you." She told me.

"I figured since you can't get rid of me!" I told her.

"Ha bloody Ha." said Dom.

"Yes I know, I'm hilarious. Well lets get to work on the homework." I said.

"Hey Leila, will you help me with my summary?" Sirriah asked.

"Fine." I said.

"OI! That's not fair! How is it that you will do her homework, but not mine?" asked Dom.

"Well for starters, you can do it yourself because your smart enough to, Sirriah is just a slacker." I told her as I proofread my summery.

"Oh. Good point." said Dom.

"Done." I said.

"How the bloody hell are you done when I just started mine?" asked Albus.

"Well I write fast and I was writing when all of you were talking." I told him.

"Woah. That's and extra foot of parchment!" said Roxy.

"Well I needed to add a lot of details in." I said.

"Now onto Sirriah's summary." I said.

Sirriah's essay took up the rest of the time.

Next was Defense.

"Hello everyone. I'm Professor Zabini. I will be you Defense Against the Dark Arts. teacher for your journey through Hogwarts. We will be studying many things this year and may even have a few guests. Also we will have a unit on the Battle of Hogwarts." He told us. That caught my breath. I looked up and stayed as stiff as a board. "But that won't happen until sometime in October when Mr. Potter, no not you Albus, comes in for a lecture."

"For your first lesson I want you to copy what's on the board as we go over the rules." He told us.

That was basically what we did for the whole lesson. It was a lot to copy down but it was pretty easy. Professor Zabini also went over the curriculum for this year.

All in all it was a pretty easy lesson.

"Now class, I would like you to write a 2 foot essay on what you are most excited to learn about. Also I need you to write about yourself like what you like to do, and your family. I like to have background information on you guys. Well that will be all for this class. Thank you. Good day."

After that was done we all headed down to the Great Hall for Lunch.

We ate and talked and the whole Potter/Weasley clan was there.

I was starting to get worried because James, Sirriah, Fred, Dom all sat in a group talking.

I understood that they were the mini marauder and I was one too. I just had an image to maintain so that if they screwed up I could vouch for them. I don't want them getting into trouble.

I just decided to block it out and listen to Vic, Roxy and Lucy.

"I bloody can't wait until I graduate. These N.E.W.T.'s are going to kill me!" said Vic.

"How do you think I feel!" said Lucy. "I have to take O.W.L."s next year." Said Lucy.

"Gosh, I'm lucky they aren't starting to go all crazy on me with my O.W.L.'s yet. They are only letting us start to take the classes this year. Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes are actually pretty fun!" said Roxy.

I then got to hear what the others are talking about.

"How are we actually going to turn their hair red and gold?" asked Fred.

"I got it! I know this spell that if anyone sits down at the table, their hair changes to the color of the casters choice!" James told them.

"Brilliant. Dom and I will be in charge of the fireworks." said Sirriah.

"I'm already working on the letter to Uncle George." Dom told everyone and she jotted down something on the parchment in front of her.

I looked up at the sky which was cloudless today and said,

"Why Me?"

"Oh calm down Leila. If your frown you get wrinkles." said a voice behind me.

"TEDDY!" I said as I ran up to hug him.

He picked me up and gave me a huge hug.

"Hey there Little Leila." he said.

"Oh you know I hate that name. What are you doing here?" asked Leila.

" I'm just helping out Hagrid with Care of Magical Creatures. I'll be up here a lot!" he said.

"YES! That means I get to see you a lot! Did you get my letter?" I asked.

"I did. Now lets go down to the lake and talk. What do you have next?" He asked.

"Free period." I replied.

"Well good. We can talk for a while." he said.

We walked down to the lake and sat at the big oak tree that the marauders sat at.

"Teddy why am I so weak? Why can't I handle this and you and Sirriah can?" I asked.

He pulled me into his lap and sighed.

"Your not weak Precious, you are just so young and innocent. Sirriah is her fathers daughter, she takes after him with handling things. She makes a joke out of it. I have to be strong for you, that's how I handle it. I know that I have to stay strong and keep you together. I love you and you mean the world to me, you're the only blood family I have left. If your hurt it makes me hurt." He told me.

He kissed the top of my head.

"You on the other hand are different. You hold everything in and worry about other people. You get that from dad. He always worried about other people in danger more than him. You never really knew them, they died when you were just a few months old. I know its hard, your not weak. Your just mourning. Its understandable." he told me.

"I love you Teddy." I told him.

"Love you to sis." he replied.

Teddy conjured a blanked and a book and we laid on it as he read it to me. That always seemed to calm me down, when someone read to me.

Free period was over and I had to say goodbye to Teddy. He said that he would be back later.

I made my way to the Transfiguration corridor.

"Leila Lunadora Lupin! Where have you been?" asked Dom.

"Well if you must know, I was with your sisters boyfriend." I said as the door opened.

"Oh." Dom muttered.

"Welcome everyone may come in." said Professor Jones.

I walked and decided to sit with Sirriah in this class.

"Hello First years, Welcome to Transfiguration. Let me call everyone's name so I can see your faces."

She called everyone one by one.

"Leila Lupin." she said quietly.

I raised my hand silently.

She looked up right at me.

"Leila, you look like your parents." she said. "I went to school with Nymphadora, she was my best friend, her and Charlie." she smiled.

I smiled back.

She continued on.

The lesson was pretty boring we had to change a match into a needle.

I was the first one to get it, then Al, then Sirriah and finally Dom.

We each got awarded 10 points.

"Well class, No homework tonight, just to practice!." she said.

We all got up and left.

"Onto Charms." said Sirriah.

"Leila your sitting with me." said Al.

"Ok. I haven't sat with you all day, so I guess I should." I told him.

Professor Flitwick called us all by name and stopped when he got to Sirriah's and my name. Probably thinking about our parents.

"Well today we will be practicing wand movements." he told us.

The lesson was spent teaching us different ways to move our wands.

"Now for homework you are to write a paragraph on why wand movements are important. You are dismissed" he said.

And that was how the first day of lessons ended.

A/N-Well this was a super long chapter. I had a lot of time to write since I can't go to school.

I would like to explain something.

I know Teddy was a few months old when Tonks and Remus died.

Well in my story, Teddy was born the year before and Leila and Sirriah were born in the year Teddy was. Then for the war, Tonks sent the kids to the future to protect them, knowing that they would be raised right.

Also in this version, Sirriah was born after Sirius was dead and Sirriah's mom gave Sirriah to Tonks for safe keeping. Sirriah's mom will play an important part in this story.

Anywho, REVIEW!

Love and Kisses,

Little-Miss-Marauder


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-Chapter 5 is up. I think I'm going to go up to like 10 or 15 chapters. Review and tell me what you think!

Chapter 5-

The next weeks went by fast for us. It was already October and Uncle Harry was coming today.

I was kind of nervous and sad because he was going to give a lecture about what happened at the final battle from his point of view to all of us and then ask questions in our defense classes.

Lucky for me Teddy was coming with them and I had all my family from here.

I was in the boys dorm because James let me stay with him since I was nervous.

It was 6:30 in the morning but we didn't have regular classes in the morning.

I rolled over and saw James already awake.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning." He replied.

"Are you excited to see your dad?" I asked.

"Yeah. How are you going to cope today?" he asked while getting up to get on his uniform.

"Well I have you. And the rest of them." I told him as I picked up my uniform. I went into the bathroom to change. When I came back out James was doing his tie.

"James will you do my hair again? But only one braid." I said.

He sighed and motioned me forward. I sat on the ground in front of his bed. He started doing my hair.

"Have I ever told you that you are the most amazing person in the world?" I asked.

He laughed. "Not today babe." He said.

"I'm scared. I don't want to hear about how my parents died." I told him.

"I know you don't but don't worry. I'll sit right next to you and hold your hand." He told me as he put a pony tail in my braid.

"Thank You James." I said. He grabbed my hand and we walked down the stairs.

Everyone was sitting in the corner and talking. Everyone except for Sirriah.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Sleeping as always." Al said.

"Dom go get her up." I told her.

"What's in it for me." she asked.

"I'll do your homework for a week." I told her while rolling my eyes.

"Done." she said as she ran up the stairs.

"That girl has no self control." said James.

15 minutes later a grumbling Sirriah and a bubbly Dom descended the stairs.

"Guys we have 15 minutes to get to breakfast so lets go now." Vic said.

We all agreed and went to the great hall. When we got there Uncle Harry was sitting talking to Professor McGonagall. Next to him was Teddy, who was sporting bubble-gum pink hair, probably in honor of mum.

I was glad. I had Al, Dom, Sirriah, James and Teddy to help me through this.

After breakfast, chairs were lined in rows for us to sit down at. As everyone was sitting down, we went to go say hi to Harry.

"Hey James, Al, Dom, Sirriah and Leila. How are you guys doing?" he asked as he hugged me and Sirriah.

"Good Uncle Harry! It's great here." I told him. I refused to call him dad but he understood. No one could take the place of my dad.

"Well you guys better find some seats. Your going to need them." He told us.

"OK. See you!" I told him and skipped down the steps. I could here him chuckle behind me.

"Someone's eager." James told me as he plopped down next to me and put his arm around me. I could see his 'fan girls' as I called them sighing and wishing they were in my place. Some actually glared. It was kinda creepy.

"The sooner we start, the sooner we get done." I said. Sirriah sat down on the other side of me and grabbed my hand and squeezed it. The rest of them crowded around me.

"It'll be ok." she told me.

"Thanks." I said. Sirriah was my best friend in the whole entire world and we were barely seen without each other.

Just then McGonagall stood up.

"Now students. We have a very important guest speaker today. I would like you to be on your best behavior." she said while looking at Dom, James and Sirriah. They all looked innocent. "I would now like to welcome Harry Potter."

Everyone clapped as Uncle Harry walked forward.

"Hi everyone. Well today I'm going to talk about the final battle. Then later today I'll come in and let you ask questions." he said. "Well I hardly remember a lot of the stuff that happened. It went by in a blur. Well Hermione, Ron and I had just broken into Gringott's to get a Horcrux that Voldemort had made. We needed to get out so we escaped on a dragon that was there. We jumped off into the water after we were out and I saw that Voldemort knew that I was hunting the Horcrux. We had to act fast. The last Horcrux was at Hogwarts." He paused here while people stared wide eyed.

"Once we got in there we had to find it. We asked a lot of people who were hiding out, Professor Longbottom included (said professor blushed.) and Luna Lovegood spoke up and said the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw. We headed to the Ravenclaw Common room, and were intervened by death eaters. Professor McGonagall came and we stopped them."

"We had to barricade the school from Voldemort and get everyone out. The only was out was a passage from the Room of Requirement to the Hog's Head. As everyone was evacuating, we were getting ready to fight. I remember lots of faces that were there. The Weasley's, Kingsley, Professor Longbottom, Hermione, all of the teachers, the rest of the Order, The D.A., Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks." he said. My breath hitched. Those last names always seemed to get to me.

"DON'T CALL HER NYMPHADORA!" Teddy and I shouted in unison, Teddy's hair growing red.

"Fine, Fine, I swear you are just like her." Harry told us. We all laughed. Everyone else just stared. "Well we all got ready for battle. I remember a lot of things happening from there. Ron and Hermione returned from the Chamber of Secrets. It's a long story so don't ask. We went and found the Horcrux. I remember that I saw Nymphadora" "OI" "Sorry, Tonks and Ginny sitting in the room."

_Don't let the tears fall, don't let the tears fall, _I thought. I felt James squeeze my shoulder and Sirriah squeeze my hand.

"Tonks asked me where Remus was and I told her. Before she went I asked where my godkid's were and her only reply was that they were at her mums." That's when the tears fell. She left us by choice she could have stayed. I felt arms wrap around me.

"We sent Ginny out of the room and we found and destroyed the Horcrux. One left. That was all I could think. One left. Then Lord Voldemort's Voice showed up. I knew exactly what it wanted. Me. We followed it to the Shrieking Shack where we watched one of the bravest men I ever knew get killed. He gave me his memories before he died."

"I knew I had to watch them so I went to Dumbledore's office and I looked at them. I then found out how I was a Horcrux and had to die. I went to the Great Hall where I saw many bodies, those including Colin Creevy, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks." I cried harder. I felt myself getting picked up. I was set back down in Teddy's lap where he comforted me through the whole thing.

"I went into the forest and was killed by Voldemort. I talked to Albus Dumbledore for a while and was then sent back to the real world. I was supposed to be dead. Voldemort sent someone to check on me. They asked where there son was and pronounced me dead. That person was Narcissa Malfoy (insert gasp here). She saved my life. I was carried up to the castle by Hagrid and everyone thought I was dead. One person stood up to old Voldy. That was Neville Longbottom. So many things happened at once then, Neville killed the snake, as I grabbed on my cloak. The battle began again."

"Kreacher brought the house-elves to fight for his old master Regulus Black."

"GO UNCLE REGGIE!" screamed Sirriah from next to me.

"Then I saw a sigh I never wanted to see. Bellatrix shot a killing curse at Ginny. I started running toward her, but someone else was there instead. I watched as Molly Weasley and Bellatrix dueled. Molly won and Bellatrix died. I then revealed myself to Tom. We fought and I cast expelliarmus and he cast Avada Kedarva. The wands combined at the center and I won. It was the end of the war."

"Well that's all for today. I will be coming to talk to your classes later today. You can all go back to your normal schedules." He said and everyone got up and left.

Except me. I did the exact opposite. I ran towards him and hugged him. He picked me up and I cried and cried. Harry comforted me while I cried. I knew that he was always there when I needed him.

"I know. It hurts a lot. You never get over missing them. It helps when your surrounded by the people who love you." he said as he sad down and put me on his lap.

"Will you tell me a story about them." I asked. I bit my lip and waited. I didn't know what he was going to say.

"I have a class to go to right now. But how about before I leave today, I'll tell you one. Okay?" he asked.

"Ok." I said. He chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"I better go talk to the others. But you'll still tell me a story right?" I asked.

"Of course." he replied reassuringly. He kissed my forehead and I skipped off to go find the others.

I couldn't wait until later.

A/N- Well there you go chapter 5. REVIEW OR I CRUCIO YOU!

Love and Kisses,

Little-Miss-Marauder


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- I know I know, It's been a while. I'm sorry! There has been an incident with my computer so I have to share with my mom right now! Don't worry I'll be back to posting regularly!

Disclaimer- If I owned this, do you think I would be here.

Chapter 6-

The day went by in a blur and it was finally time for DADA. I was excited but nervous.

I went down and sad next to Sirriah. I needed her now and she was here. She was here for me.

The bell rang and Professor Zabini went to the appeared at the front of the class.

"Class today Mr. Potter is here to answer any questions you may have for him. Please be on your best behavior for him." With that Professor Zabini sat down.

"Hello. I'm here. Please ask any questions you may have. I will do my best to answer him."

A lot of hands shot up. Uncle Harry pointed to a girl with long blonde pigtails. I realized that it was Alice.

"Alice?" Harry asked.

"Well I know from Daddy that it was a really long night. What do you remember the most?" she asked.

"I went into the Shrieking Shack and I watched my very own teacher get murdered at the hands of Lord Voldemort. That still plays in my head today. Along with all the dead bodies. Merlin so many dead bodies of people I knew." He told us shuttering.

I shuttered too. Just then a piece of paper was thrown at Harry's head. I looked behind me and saw that Al was sitting there looking innocent. Harry noticed too.

"Albus Severus." He hissed dangerously low.

"What?" Al responded.

"Why in the name of Merlin did you hit me?" He asked.

"Just trying to get you to stray away from the mention of dead bodies of people you know." He said like it was nothing. It dawned on Uncle Harry.

"Sorry Lei Lu!" He said.

"No problem, Prongslet." I replied.

He blushed.

"Where did you get a name like that?" He asked.

"I don't know why not? I mean its Moony, Padfoot and Prongs! I mean we're all Marauders kids!" I said.

"Huh, good one. What's yours? Wolfie Jr.?" he asked.

"Ew. It's Miss Moony. Thank you and Sirriah's is Mini Padfoot!" I said laughing.

Everyone stared at us as the three of us started laughing our heads off.

"Uncle Prongslet I think we might need to get back on topic." Sirriah said laughing.

"That may be a good idea CJ." He said using her nickname for being Sirriah Jaylee. "OK, any other questions?"

He pointed to a girl sitting in the back row.

"Mr. Potter, you've encountered Voldemort many times, which was the most important one to you?"

"Well that would have to have been my 2nd year and the Last Battle Experience. I had to go after Ginny in the chamber when I was 12 and then the last battle I had to be there to save everyone I love." He said.

"Awwww." Sirriah and I said, jokingly, "How sweet!"

"Be quiet you girls!" he said.

"Fine." I said.

The rest of the lesson went by in a blur. There were some really good questions asked. Finally the lesson was over.

"You are all free to go! I hope you all learned a lot. You are all dismissed." Harry told us.

I ran up to him.

"UNCLE HARRY! Are you gonna tell me a story now?" I asked jumping up and down.

He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"I did promise one didn't I?" He asked.

I nodded my head wildly.

"Come on lets go by the big oak tree." He told me.

"Ok." I said.

We walked to the oak tree and sat down.

"Now what do you want to hear about them?" He asked.

"Tell me about the first time you met Daddy!" I told him.

"Well the first time I met your father I was James' age. I had just gotten on the train for my third year and I was sitting with Hermione and Ron. That was the year Sirius was supposedly after me so I was telling them all about it. In the same compartment as us, was your father." Harry told me.

"He was sleeping since the full moon had just been here. All of a sudden the train stopped and the dementors came aboard. Except there was the fact that I had no idea what dementors were. All I remember was it getting really cold and I heard someone screaming. When I woke up your father gave me chocolate and I found out that he was my professor. The most bloody brilliant one I ever had, might I add." He finished.

"Uncle Harry, language!" I told him.

"Sorry Lei Lu." He said as he looked up at the setting sun. "It's almost getting dark out. I have to get home to Gin and Lils. And you have to go to dinner." He told me.

We stood up.

"OK Uncle Harry. I better get there before James has a spaz attack!" I said. I gave him a hug. "Love you Uncle Harry. Send my love to Gin and Lils!" I said as I ran back to the castle.

I ran to the Great Hall and took a seat next to James.

"Where the bloody hell have you been." He growled at me.

"Sheesh James. I was just talking to Uncle Harry." I said.

"Oh. Okay. I was worried about you though." He mumbled.

I just nodded since I was eating. The rest of dinner was eaten in silence. We all headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

I sat on the couch and leaned on James' shoulder while he played Wizards' Chess with Fred. The clock rang 9:30 and I yawned, stood up and stretched.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Night." I told everyone.

I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas. I crawled into bed and thought about how good the day had been.

Even if I hadn't planned it.

A/N- Ok well here is Chapter 6. I hope you guys enjoy it. This is going to be a long term project and I'll have some new stories coming out that will probably finish before this one. Well anyways…

Love and Kisses,

Little-Miss-Marauder


	7. Chapter 7 Authors Note

A/N-Hey guys I have made an important decision. I don't know if I'm going to continue with this story because no one seems too interested in it. If you want me to keep going message me with some ideas to make it more interesting!

Love and Kisses-

Little-Miss-Marauder


End file.
